


BREATHE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens right after Crowley gives Sam his meltdown speech after Dean disappears in the season 7 finale.  Crowley, you're all fucking heart. Hate that guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREATHE

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam pulled the Impala to the side of the road. He hadn't driven nearly far enough away from the Leviathan meltdown, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't think – Dean, God, Dean!

(Breathe, Sam.)

Sam jerked his head up, stared around the empty car. No, no, not again, not again! Cracking up, I'm cracking up!

(Sam. Breathe.)

This time a shape flickered, insubstantial, in the passenger seat. Very familiar. Much loved. Sam's eyes filled. "Dad?" he faltered.

John Winchester smiled at his youngest. (Breathe.)

"But Dean," Sam moaned.

(You'll get him back. Never doubt that. Stay strong.)

"Dad."

(That's right, son. Breathe.)


End file.
